Slitheen: The lost boy Alternate
by Kraydo fel fotch passameer day
Summary: Another alternate, this time its for The lost boy


**[Stafford home]**

**Jay:** In you go, son.

**HEIDI:** Home sweet home.

**Jay:** We've got Spurs on Wednesday, Ashley.

**LUKE:** Spurs?

**JAY:** Yeah, you and me, pizza and cokes, watching the match. Come on, Lampard, eh? Football. You remember football, don't you?

**LUKE:** I don't like football.

**HEIDI:** Don't like?

(She picks up a photograph of Luke/Ashley in a football shirt.)

**HEIDI:** What did they do to him?

**in the evening**

**[Stafford home]**

(luke is picking the green peppers off a takeaway spicy pizza.)

**LUKE:** I suppose I used to like peppers as well, did I? I'm tired. I'd like to go to my room now, please.

(Luke gets locked in.)

**The morning**

**[Ashley's bedroom]**

(Luke is getting dressed for school.)

**JAY:** Good morning, Ashley. Did you sleep well?

**LUKE:** Why did you lock my door?

**JAY:** You were abducted once, remember?

**LUKE:** No. I lost my memory

**JAY:** Well, since you've lost your memory of us, we don't want you running back to that fake mum Sarah jane. you can forget about school. You're staying here.

**LUKE:** I want to see my friends.

**JAY:** Maria and Clyde? They aren't your real friends.

**LUKE:** How do you know their names? I never mentioned them.

(He sniffs luke tie)

**JAY:** That don't matter. You won't see them again.

(He locks the door after him.)

**[Stafford home kitchen]**

**Heidi: **how is he?

**Jay: **Fine, here smell this

(He passes lukes tie to Heidi)

HEIDI: I've missed his smell

**JAY: **Me to

**[Pharos Chemistry lab]**

(A boy is writing formulae on a whiteboard.)

**CELESTE:** Sarah Jane Smith, this is Nathan Goss.

**SARAH JANE:** Hello, Nathan. I'm pleased to meet you.

**NATHAN:** I'm working!

**SARAH JANE:** Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. why do you need chemistry for a telekinetic headset?

**NATHAN:** You told her about MITRE? How stupid can you get?

**CELESTE:** Well, I'm sorry, Nathan, but your work is important. It needs recognition. And we need the funding. I thought

**NATHAN: **Get out! Leave me alone! I need to finish up. I've got plans

**CELESTE:** Miss Smith, I think we'd better just. Come on.

**SARAH JANE:** I used to know someone your age who could wipe the floor with your intelligence, Nathan. And wipe the floor with you, too.

(Sarah Jane and Professor Rivers leave.)

**[Pharos institute corridor]**

**CELESTE:** he says the key to mitre is a chemical that stops the brain melting.

**SARAH JANE: **I assume you use the chemical on the test subjects.

**CELESTE:** Oh, no Nathan says their brains aren't right for it.

**[Stafford home]**

(Luke is about to pick the lock on his bedroom door when he hears voices downstairs.)

**JAY: **What are you doing here? we were supposed to go tomorrow

**NATHAN:** We have a problem.

(Luke heres them talking)

**NATHAN:** Sarah Jane has seen the telekinetic energiser. The idiots gave her a demonstration.

**JAY: **She doesn't know everything.

**NATHAN:** She must know something, and i bet she is piecing the rest together as we speak.

(Luke gets out of his room.)

**HEIDI:** The plan's too far advanced. She can't stop us. We've got our boy back!

(A stair creaks.)

**NATHAN:** What was that?

(Luke runs for the door and just gets outside, but Jay drags him back inside.)

**JAY:** Gotcha. Get in there.

**[STAFFORD LIVINGROOM]**

**JAY:** Ooo!, finally we can get naked, now he knows

(He unzips his forehead. Lifts the head flap and tugs at the skin.)

**LUKE:** You're Slitheen.

(Jays fully naked and heidi follows with groans of joy. Her skinsuit hits the floor with a light thud)

**LUKE: **But you're skinny.

**SLITHEEN/HEIDI****:** Don't be so amaized you've seen this before, you've used this before

**LUKE:** And you?

**NATHAN:** What? Don't you remember me, Luke? How Sarah Jane killed my family and left me locked in a sealed room to die?

**LUKE:** Carl.

(Nathan/Carl unzips his forehead. and moans in relief, his skinsuit fell to the ground)

**SLITHEEN/NATHAN****:** Same Slitheen, different skin. I teleported out and survived. My father wasn't so fortunate.

**Luke: **I'm sorry for that carl. I couldn't open the door in time, Sarah jane is the only one that can work the sonic lipstick properly.

**SLITHEEN/NATHAN: **Its not your fault tlasp dro slarn

**LUKE: **What did you call me?

**SLITHEEN/JAY: **catch up you muppet. me and bloorm vungah bart are your real parents. The bane just stole you because you looked human and your brain is more advanced then humans.

**Luke:** So I'm a slitheen. Whos skin am i wearing?

**SLITHEEN/HEIDI: **Ashley staffords like we've been telling everyone.

**LUKE: **What if I like my life, what if i dont want to be a slitheen again.

**SLITHEEN/JAY: **we'd spank your backside with a Bartleboigle tree, until you help us get back to crime. Trust me, we can do it forever, me and your mum were testing it last night.

**[Van]**

(Luke's wrists have been bound. Nathan and Heidi are back in their human skinsuits again. Heidi is driving)

**LUKE:** what are these for?

**NATHAN: **incase you try to run like you did at the house.

**[Pharos Institute front gate]**

(The van pulls up. Heidi is driving with Nathan sitting next to her.)

**SECURITY:** Hello, Nathan. What are you doing here on a Saturday?

(The guard gets a sonic blast. He screams and collapses.)

**NATHAN:** Go, He'll be out cold for hours. By then, it will all be over.

**[Park]**

(At a mobile chip van.)

**ALAN:** Right, so never mind phasers or photon torpedoes. Never mind Armie's Uzi nine millimetre. We're taking on these aliens with bottles of vinegar from the chippy?

(They get back into Sarah Jane's car.)

**SARAH JANE:** It's acetic acid. Slitheen are calcium life forms. Calcium and acetic acid don't mix, trust me.

**ALAN:** Sure, why not?

**[Pharos lab]**

(The Slitheen tie Luke to a chair and inject him with the chemical nathan was working on. Then Heidi put a modified MITRE headset on his head.)

**LUKE:** Why are you putting a mitre headset on me. I thought that stole my telekinetic energy.

(Heidi, is hooking the headset up)

**HEIDI: **This is a modified version sweetie so button it.

**NATHAN:** Then Sarah Jane Smith will come looking for you and I'll have my revenge warm and dripping.

**Luke: **NO!!

(The machine humz to life and luke passes out. He awakens slowly)

**LUKE: **Mum... Dad, is that you?

**SLITHEEN/JAY: **Honey, it worked

(Heidi runs over to him followed by slitheen Jay and starts to unclamp him just as sarah jane runs in threatening them with vinegar.)

**SARAH JANE:** Step away from my son

(Slitheen jay puts a claw to Luke and whispers to him)

**SLITHEEN/JAY: **Trust me son.

**SLITHEEN/NATHAN: **You drop your weapons or he dies

(They put the vinegar into a steel bin that Heidi is holding then she puts it behind them out of reach of the humans)

**SARAH JANE: **Now give me my son

(Luke stands up dizzerly and jay slitheen uses a claw and slices open lukes skin. A blue light glows and he squeezes out of his skinsuit)

**HEIDI: **We told you he was ours but you didn't listen.

(Heidi, Nathan unzip their foreheads and squeeze out of their skinsuits slowly)

**SARAH JANE: **No

(she backs off slowly distraught. The two slitheen finish unzipping. All naked like Dax fex fize and tlasp dro slarn)

**SARAH JANE:** LUKE NO!

(Nathan walks over to the control panel and flicks a switch. The doors slam behind the humans, Sarah Jane runs over to it and trys to sonic it)

**SLITHEEN/JAY: **Its sonic proof miss Smith

**SLITHEEN/NATHAN:** Now, I'll have my revenge this will be delicious

(He runs at sarah jane and strangles her, her body hits the floor. Luke runs at Maria and grabs her by the throat)

**Alan: **get off her now

**SLITHEEN/HEIDI: **only if you sit in this chair

(They all giggle, alan goes and sits down and they restrain him)

**SLITHEEN/JAY: **Stupid human

(Luke slashe Marias forehead)

**ALAN: **NO

**Slitheen/luke: **its not my fault, I needed a new skinsuit.

(They empty out maria and then all get back in their skinsuits and teleport back to the ship, not before activating the MITRE headset on alan. He will rip open the earth using the moon, Then they can sell the chunks as space fuel)

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
